


Luchik i Zimovich

by December Dragon (StarlightOnInk)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, AmeRus - Freeform, Folklore, Friendship, Ivan Braginsky - Freeform, M/M, Romance, RusAme, Snow Maiden AU, Winter, snegurochka - Freeform, snow maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightOnInk/pseuds/December%20Dragon
Summary: Alfred is a flickering flame of life longing for someone to share his warmth with. As a winter blessing, a mysterious young man named Ivan enters his life, as delicate and fair and fierce as the coldest December nights. But the union of fire and ice comes with a heavy cost. Is the final price of love worth it in the end? RusAme, AmeRus AU based on the tale of Snegurochka, the Snow Maiden.





	Luchik i Zimovich

**Luchik i Zimovich**

Alfred enjoyed a repetitive yet happy life with his parents in their little country village. The elderly couple that lived next door had never had a child, and we’re all too glad to have Alfred and his parents over to fill their house with noise.

One winter Alfred watches the couple build a small finger made of snow, pale strands of straw for hair, a pink scarf wrapped tight to keep it warm. That night, Alfred strides onto their property and smiles at the snowy creation and carefully carves a smile for the snowman.

When next Alfred visits the couple, he meets their new son, Ivan, pale as the frost coating the windows, joyful like the holidays, pink scarf around his neck hair the same platinum of the straws atop the the snowman’s head…the snowman that lay in a heap, with only one set of footprints leading away.

Ivan is an odd one, but beautiful for all his idiosyncrasies. He feels warm easily, seeking the cold breeze outside for a reprieve from the fireside, but always telling Alfred how beautiful he thought sunny skies were. Alfred’s new friend hardly ever gets sick, and moves through the snow as a dancer glides across a ballroom, December sunset eyes full of laughter and light. And Alfred’s summer gaze is full of joy whenever he is with his new companion, this mysterious young man of the snow.

Ivan grows more reclusive as the months relent to spring’s dewy mornings. Indeed, this is the most sickly Alfred has ever seen Ivan, and it only gets worse as summer skies light the world. Alfred too finds himself weakened with worry.

But the waning of the year provides Ivan with renewed vitality and soon he and Alfred is back in the company of his friend of silver and frost. Encouraged by Ivan’s recovery, Alfred shares with Ivan his hobbies, his likes, his fears, and is delighted to hear of Ivan’s love for the night sky, of the speckled midnight sea of stardust and dreams. Alfred tells Ivan ghost stories and scares himself more than Ivan, and Ivan is all too happy to impress Alfred with his natural talent on the ice.

But Ivan is a product of Winter and Spring. Upon the wishes of the elderly couple a year ago, the two spirits blessed upon them a child to love and raise, but a child subject to the laws of their nature. Love is too warm an emotion for a son of snow and ice, but comes as natural as the blooming of flowers in the spring time thaw. The agony of Ivan’s budding love for Alfred sears his chest- his heart, and his life goes hurling toward a crossroads.

Some say it is hard to pinpoint the exact instant of falling in love. Alfred would look back and say his feelings built up with each passing instant with Ivan. But Ivan knew the exact moment he fell in love with Alfred, for the warmth of such a tender- such a human- emotion set his heart on fire.

The joy of ecstasy is always accompanied by pain. So too is the nature of love. Subject to something too warm for his winter heart to take, Ivan melted to nothing, dying with his love for Alfred to let him soar to the nighttime skies they both adored.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun. Hard to write, emotionally, but fun. I had written another version of this with FRussia as a present for a friend, and wanted to also explore a RusAme take on it. The endings are different between both, and part of me does still want to go back and maybe change this one to be happy...or at least leave this, and write a separate happy one. We shall see. For now, here's the original.
> 
> The title Luchik i Zimovich is Russian, basically for The Ray of Light and the Son of Winter. Eternal thanks to cantankerouskaputnik on tumblr for explaining how to make the patronymic (for Russian middle names, add the father's name + ovich/evich for men, ovna/evna for women).
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
